patriamfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Niels20020
My character Sam Luiske is an independent politician, is that allowed? [[User:FictiveJ|'FictiveJ']] (''discuss'') 03:12, October 21, 2015 (UTC) :Yes! Niels20020 (Talk) 08:18, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Car company Any chance you'll make a car company in Patriam? 15:19, October 22, 2015 (UTC) :Yes, we have allready two: Aura and Patricar! Niels20020 (Talk) 16:04, October 22, 2015 (UTC) ::Will you make models or add pictures, cause I'd like to make a wikination auto show where we can present new cars/concepts. 18:47, October 22, 2015 (UTC) :::Okay, I'm going to search pictures Niels20020 (Talk) 10:19, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Chat Can you come chat? Wabba The I (talk) 16:55, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Niels, did you give Wabba permission to rename Wanadan City? 77topaz (talk) 21:21, October 22, 2015 (UTC) :Yes :) Niels20020 (Talk) 10:16, October 23, 2015 (UTC) :See here; I don't think it's a very good idea. 77topaz (talk) 10:18, October 23, 2015 (UTC) ::You have a point, I will wait for Wabba's reaction and then decide Niels20020 (Talk) 10:19, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Phaluhm wants to know What is your opinon on: *Iran-Phaluhm proxy war *Phaluhm Muslim Crisis *China-Phaluhm war *Phaluhm Phoueck *Muslim Party corruption issue Thanks, Yenah Kaliybatan.Lancededcena (talk) 19:47, October 24, 2015 (UTC) :*We support Phaluhm Phoueck :*We support Phaluhm Phoueck :*Can you give more information about that, don't hear about it yet. :*Very nice country :*We're against the Muslim Party :Niels20020 (Talk) 19:53, October 24, 2015 (UTC) :We need to know about your opinions on the Greater Phaluhm conflict Lancededcena (talk) 15:01, October 28, 2015 (UTC) ::We think that all the islands in the Phaluhm Archipelago are part of Phaluhm Phoueck Niels20020 (Talk) 15:49, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Can you expand Can you expand your buisnesses to Phaluhm Phoueck? Lancededcena (talk) 18:22, October 25, 2015 (UTC) :I shall look for some companies which I can expand to Phaluhm :) Niels20020 (Talk) 18:26, October 25, 2015 (UTC) User:FictiveJ has been editing pages and completely changing established population statistics. If he continues to do so, I would recommend blocking him. 77topaz (talk) 22:38, November 8, 2015 (UTC) :I hate it when people do that! I will warn him Niels20020 (Talk) 16:52, November 9, 2015 (UTC) :Oh, now I see, you've allready did it, thanks. Sadly enough he leaved, if he simply did not change big things (without talking), he could stay Niels20020 (Talk) 16:54, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Statistics Where are they written? Luiske (Ind.) FictiveJ (discuss) 10:12, November 10, 2015 (UTC) :I think we don't have them yet, you can create a page if you want Niels20020 (Talk) 16:46, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Cross Wiki Country Are you planning to do a CWC anytime soon? Lance SULTAN OF PHALUHM PHOUECK (IN EXILE) 12:43, November 15, 2015 (UTC) :Actually I was planning to start one. Do you know a good location? Niels20020 (Talk) 12:45, November 15, 2015 (UTC) :Africa, Asia, Americas or you could do one in Europe. Lance SULTAN OF PHALUHM PHOUECK (IN EXILE) 12:55, November 15, 2015 (UTC) ::If you want, we can discuss on chat Niels20020 (Talk) 12:56, November 15, 2015 (UTC) :: ::Here you go! Lance SULTAN OF PHALUHM PHOUECK (IN EXILE) 13:13, November 15, 2015 (UTC) I just noticed Happy retconned the name of Blue Star Patriam City to Blue Star F.C.. Are you okay with that? 77topaz (talk) 07:14, November 18, 2015 (UTC) :Yes, I agree. It's now his club Niels20020 (Talk) 15:36, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Tourism Hey, do you have any newspapers or places where I can add tourism ads? And if you still keep it active, there's a website you can add to wikiweb. 21:09, November 30, 2015 (UTC) :You can add a tourism ad in a edition of the Patriam City Times or Patriam Post (but then you should create a new page for a edition, there are already edition pages of the Patriam City Times). Btw, which website can I add to wikiweb? Niels20020 (Talk) 17:06, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Hello from Harud Hello, I am Ishal Al-Esqak, prime minister of Harud, a country in the middle east and we want to extend our relations with Patriam more. Lancededcena 16:39, January 15, 2016 (UTC) :That's nice. We can accept an embassy, if you want Niels20020 (Talk) 09:02, January 16, 2016 (UTC) The Rising Sun results are done! :) Can I do the ones for New Coast next? 77topaz (talk) 06:07, April 17, 2016 (UTC) :Fantastic! You can do New Coast. I'm busy with some other things (on other wikis), so I don't have enough time to do the elections. I really like your help :) Niels20020 (talk) 08:59, April 17, 2016 (UTC)